Family Reunion
by Thomas E. Young
Summary: rated PG-13 for language. what if Goku had a sister and she came to Earth. Are her intentions good or bad. review please.


Family Reunion By: Thomas E. Young  
Chapter1: Target: Earth  
  
In a dark room, on a strange alien ship, a strange cloaked figure watches the stars and ponders what the future may hold.  
  
" I know that there has to be more of us out there," the figure said quietly.  
  
At that moment, a young man wearing long, black leather pants and a gold sash across his muscular chest. He approached the cloaked figure and knelt down.  
  
" Mi'lady," he said. "We are picking up saiyan life signs in this sector."  
  
" Which planet?" the cloaked figure asked.  
  
" The third planet of the solar system ahead," he said. "A planet called Earth. Queen Icis has requested your presence on the bridge."  
  
" Very well."  
  
Both figures left the dark room and proceeded to the bridge of the large, saucer shaped space ship. The bridge of the ship was of a simple design, having only a few control stations around the room manned by all kinds of aliens wearing the same leather pants and gold sash as the young soldier. In the center of the room was a large blue chair. Sitting in the chair was an alien that looked like Frieza in his final form. However, this was clearly a female. Her skin was deep blue and her cranial, shoulder, and stomach plates were deep red. As the cloaked figure entered the room, the alien stood up and bowed to the figure.  
  
" What is it you want with me Icis?" the figure asked the alien.  
  
"I thought that you would find this interesting," answered Icis. " We have picked up two saiyan life signs on the third planet of this system."  
  
"Two of them?" the figure said. " That is interesting,  
  
The figure removed the cloak, revealing a young woman with short black hair, and deep blue eyes. She wore knee-high black boots, a black mini- skirt, a black mini tank top shirt, and black elbow length gloves. She also had a brown monkey tail wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Do you intend on checking it out Lady Celaria?" Icis asked.  
  
" I do indeed Icis," replied Celaria. " Change course. Head for the third planet."  
  
" Yes ma'am." Replied the helmsman.  
Meanwhile, in West City, at Capsule Corp. headquarters, Vegeta is training with his daughter Bra and her best friend Pan, both girls are 14 years old, in the gravity ring.  
  
"DEFEND YOURSELF BRA!" Vegeta commanded as he attacked.  
  
"I AM!" Bra whined as Vegeta landed a punch on her face.  
  
Bra fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Quit your damn whining Bra," snapped Vegeta. " You are starting to annoy me."  
  
" But daddy.."  
  
"Hahahaha," Pan laughed. " you're such a baby Bra."  
  
"Shut up," Bra snapped.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled. "We are done for today. I am sick of your constant bickering."  
  
"Wait Vegeta," Pan said. "Please don't end this yet. I want to continue. I want to get strong like you and grandpa."  
  
"So do I daddy," Bra interjected.  
  
"Then quit your senseless bickering," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Yes sir," Bra and Pan said in unison.  
  
They continued to train for several more hours in the gravity ring. Vegeta fought Bra, then Pan, and then against Bra and Pan together. Naturally, he was much faster and stronger than the two girls, but they learned fast. By the time they were done with the session, the girls were much faster.  
  
"Alright," Vegeta said. "I want the two of you to fight each other. I want to see how good you are against the other."  
  
"Right," the girls replied.  
  
The two took up a fighting stance, facing each other, both with wicked grins on their faces.  
  
"BEGIN!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Hearing this, both girls disappeared and the ring shook with thunderous explosions as the girls fought. Vegeta stood there in total shock. They were moving so fast that even he was having trouble following their movements.  
  
Incredible Vegeta thought. How can they move so fast? I cant believe they could hide their true power from me. Is it possible that they have ascended as well? I must find out.   
  
"STOP!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
Pan and Bra stopped and appeared in front of Vegeta.  
  
"What's up daddy?" Bra asked.  
  
"Where did you learn to move that fast?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Pan looked down. "We've been sparring with each other for over a year now."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You never asked daddy," replied Bra.  
  
"Tell me girls," Vegeta said. "Have either of you become a super saiyan yet?"  
  
"I haven't," Pan answered.  
  
"Uhhh," Bra hesitated. "I have daddy."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Show me."  
  
"Uh, alright daddy."  
  
Bra started powering up, small objects in the room started to float into the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Bra yelled.  
  
Her hair started to stand up, and it took on a familiar golden color, her eyes became greenish blue in color, and an energy field with a familiar humming sound surrounded her body. She was now Super Saiyan Bra. "Hmmm," Vegeta said. "Not bad Bra. I'm impressed."  
  
"WOW!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you." Bra said as she bowed.  
  
"Alright," Vegeta said. "We are done for today. Power down Bra. Its almost time for the get together. Everyone will be here shortly."  
  
Bra and Pan always loved it when everyone got together for a party.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Bra and Pan exclaimed together.  
  
Bra powered down and both girls ran out of the gravity ring to get ready for tonight. Vegeta just smirked and continued his own training.  
However, an ominous ship is making its final approach to planet Earth.  
  
"We are making our final approach ma'am," said the helmsman.  
  
Celaria sat in the chair in the center of the room, with Queen Icis standing to her right.  
  
"Excellent," answered Celaria.  
  
The door to the bridge opened and a young woman dressed in the same type of outfit as Celaria entered the room. However, her hair was long brown and she had a white monkey tail wrapped around her waist. Celaria looked at the young woman and smiled.  
  
"Come in my dear," Celaria said.  
  
"Thank you," answered the young woman.  
  
Icis, on the other hand, was not very happy to see the young woman.  
  
"What are you doing on the bridge Calfloria?" Icis demanded.  
  
Calfloria just scowled at Icis as she walked up and stood to Celaria's left.  
  
"Mother," Calfloria said to Celaria. "How many of us are there on this planet?"  
  
"There are two my dear," Celaria answered.  
  
"WOW!" Calfloria exclaimed. "More saiyans. This is so cool." Icis was still angry about the young saiyan's presence on the bridge.  
  
"What are you doing on the bridge kid?" Icis demanded again.  
  
"I just wanted to watch the ship land from the bridge," Calfloria said.  
  
"That's fine," Celaria said. "You may stay."  
  
"Thank you mother," Calfloria replied.  
  
Icis just scowled and turned away.  
  
The ship made it's way to the surface of the Earth, touching down near the city of Ginger Town, a city that has had it's share of hardships. However, with the arrival of the visitors from outer space, it looks like the peace on Earth may be shattered.  
  
Authors notes:  
  
The villains in this story has very interesting names. In keeping with the saiyan names being plays on vegetables, I have played with the names of real vegetables to get their names.  
  
Celaria is a play on celery, Calfloria is a play on coliflower. Icis, a play on ice, is mother of Frieza and Cooler.  
  
Review this chapter, for there is more on the way. 


End file.
